


Fear in Doses

by magarus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, riku being a blushing over-thinking cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magarus/pseuds/magarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has something- well, many things, to get off his chest, but doesn’t quite know how to go about it. He’s had a few realizations since the Mark of Mastery exam and, frankly, he doesn’t quite understand them himself, so he figures talking to Sora is the next best thing. Especially since his leaving is one of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear in Doses

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is the first of my works to be on the interwebs at the view and mercy of anyone who stumbles upon it! so please go easy on me? ^o^;;  
> all comments are accepted and very encouraged!
> 
> edit : (4/3/16) I won't ever be updating this piece of trash lmao I can't write

This was the last thing Riku wanted. They’d barely made it back from (what was supposed to be) the Mark of Mastery exam, yet Sora insisted that he needed to leave right away, barely two hours after Riku had woken him up.   
The newly appointed Master knew he should trust Sora enough to let him go, but there was still that nagging feeling in his chest.   
“You failed him once, you’ll do so again if he goes”, or “something will go terribly wrong and it’ll be your fault for not keeping him safe” the feeling seemed to say, taunting him into a spiral of self-doubt.   
As much as he understood that Sora had forgiven his past mistakes, Riku knew forgiving himself would be a long journey.  
However, setting his anxieties aside, he decided the only way to clear his conscience was to talk to Sora, who always knew how to calm him down.

Knocking, then entering when a happy “Come in!” resounded, Riku realized he hadn’t really thought about what to say. Not that it would matter, not that it ever did with Sora. With him, he was an open book in 28 sized writing, double-spaced and willing to be read.   
Rummaging through his things to pack a couple of potions and ethers (it was better to have some than none at all, right?), Sora didn’t even turn around as he started rambling to Riku.  
“Do you think they’ll be there? Can they even manifest outside the Sleeping Worlds? Oh right, that’s not even how that works—something to do with time…?” he paused to scratch his chin thoughtfully.   
“I’m sure Master Yen Sid mentioned it, but I always zone out during his explanations!” He concluded with a self-mocking laugh.   
''That's probably why you're a Master and I'm not!''

When he finally turned around, he was greeted by a deep set frown and crossed arms.  
“Riku? What’s wrong?” He asked, his head tilting sideways. Riku’s weight shifting from foot to foot, he couldn’t bring his eyes to cross Sora’s.  
There was a surplus of things wrong.  
1.) They were in constant danger of dying or worse (he could vouch that being possessed was incomparably despairing).   
2.) Sora hadn’t passed his exam and, even tough he didn’t seem to care, Riku still felt bad about it.   
3.) Shortly, they would have to try and stop the 10-years-in the-making machinations of a complete madman who had control over time and possibly space.   
He could go on…But none of those things were the cause of his immediate, well, discomfort. It was, of all things, Sora. 

Now, Riku had always been at ease around his best friend, always able to say exactly what he was thinking, with the worst response possible being a joke, but this felt different.   
What he had to say was embarrassing and he couldn’t quite get the nerve to admit it; ‘Please don’t leave, I’ll be in constant worry for your well-being’ wasn’t the way to go, unless he wanted to sound like Sora’s mother (hint: he didn’t) ‘Take me with you, I don’t want to be separated when we only just found each other’, on the other hand, sounded like a love confession.   
This was where priorities and self-worth come barging in. 

Overbearing mother or blushing lover? Oh, which to chose?


End file.
